I've Got a Secret I Love you!
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: Kyaaaaaaa


**Hallo Minna san..**

**Dee muncul dengan fic baru, ampunn jangan marahi aku, berani2nya beraninya buat cerita, padahal cerita yang lain belum beres, tapi tenang aku pasti akan menamatkannya.. Hohoho**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story : Mineeee**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Typo(s),cerita pasaran,aballl**

**Kisah ini diadaptasi dr sebuah novel yang judulnya lupaaaa... Artinya saya gak inget judul itu novel... **

**Selamat menikmati**

**Chap 1 of ?**

"Narutooooo, narutoooo" Seru seorang wanita setengah baya - kaa sannya - diantara gedoran pintu sayup - sayup masuk ke telinga naruto, mengusik mimpi indahnya, "Naruto sudaaah jam tujuh tuh, nanti kamu telat lho"

Jam Tujuh! Seketika itu juga, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, dia gak salah dengar kan? Naruto segera melompat bangun, lalu melihat jam berbentuk rubah yang bertengger manis dimeja belajar orange dalam kamar terangnya. "iya, kaaaaa san!"

Bagai dikejar anjing Naruto lari terbirit - birit ke kamar mandi, dia harus cepat jika tak ingin terlambat sekolah, semua ini gara-gara karin - sepupunya - sedang patah hati, semalaman suntuk naruto rela menjadi tempat sampah - mendengar curhatannya. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Karin harus sesedih itu, dengan wajah yang cantik, dan tubuh seksi serta berdada besar miliknya, karin takkan kehabisan penggemar, selalu saja ada cowo yang mendekatinya, tapi dasar karin terlalu pemilih - alias MATRE

Tapi bukan karin yang membuatnya kesal melainkan Kyuubi sepupunya, ia tidak membangunkannya, pasti dia masih marah pada Naruto, karena wanita yang ia taksir mati - matian malah naksir pada naruto, bukan salah naruto kenapa wanita itu bisa naksir pada dirinya, seharusnya kyuubi tau bahwa ia tak mungkin menyukai wanita itu, demi spogebob yang tak bisa tenggelam, ia tak mungkin suka sama wanita yang disukai kyuubi, dirinya masih NORMAL, lagian apa sih yang bisa membuat kyuubi sangat terintimidasi pada naruto, kyuubi walau ia tak memiliki hidung semancung naruto, tapi ia lebih tinggi dan tubuhnya lebih berotot, atau jauh lebih berotot dibanding naruto yang tak memiliki otot sama sekali, Dan ia juga tampan, menyebalkan sekali.

Situasi di bus menuju sekolah seperti yang sudah-sudah sangat ramai, tak sengaja naruto melihat wanita terlihat seusia dengannya mengalami pelecehan, sangat terlihat jelas wanita itu sangat ketakutan saat pahanya dibelai-belai dari belakang oleh pria tua kurang ajar, tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya, geram naruto menghampiri mereka, dengan susah payah, begitu jaraknya tidak lagi jauh ia menampar tangan pria tua itu, dan memelintirnya kontan membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan, sehingga seluruh penumpang bus melihat kearah mereka.  
Kesal pria mesum itu memarahi naruto "anak kurang ajar, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya berang sambil mengusap pergelangannya yang sakit. "kau sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal semesum itu kakek" Balas naruto sambil melotot kearah pria mesum itu. "cepat minta maap pada wanita itu?" Ucap naruto sambil menunjuk wanita yang menjadi korban pelecehan tadi, wanita itu masih terdiam menahan tangisnya, wanita beriris lavender, berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, malu karena dimarahi naruto dan disebut mesum didepan umum pria itupun turun dari bus ketika bus itu berhenti dihalte pemberhentian.

Naruto mendekati wanita yang menjadi korban tadi, "kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum, melihat senyum itu wanita tersebut merasa lebih tenang, "a- a- aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya terbata-bata, melihat itu naruto mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil menjabat tangannya erat, "aku hi-hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata" jawab Hinata gugup melihat mata Naruto melihat nya lekat, sensasi ditatap iris berwarna secerah langit itu sungguh memabukkan, sehingga mau tak mau hinata memperhatikan naruto lekat, pemuda itu bertubuh mungil, berkulit secerah caramel, semakin sempurna dengan rambut pendek pirangnya, oh jangan lupakan bibir mungil berwarna pink itu, sungguh menggemaskan 'kawaiii' batin Hinata,

"Ta-hina-hinata-chan" panggil naruto sambil menepuk pundak hinata yang sedaritadi bengong, "i-ia" Jawab naruto gagap karena dikagetkan "aku sudah mau sampai, aku turun diluan yah" Ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan tempat yang ditujunya, "Aku juga turun disini kok" Jawab Hinata "aku kuliah di konoha university (KU)" sambungnya menjelaskan pada naruto, akhirnya mereka pun turun, lalu naruto segera pamit pada hinata, karena letak konoha high school berada dibelakang KU, "tunggu Naruto kun, boleh aku meminta nomor handphone mu" minta hinata penuh harap, karena buru-buru naruto pun segera memberikannya, lalu segera lari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada hinata, "te-te-terima kasih naruto kun" teriak hinata.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, membuat wajahnya memerah berpeluh keringat pemandangan itu mengundang hasrat wanita-wanita pencinta pria imut, dan brondong tak dapat menahan diri, sedang naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan teriakan dari wanita-wanita genit disekitar situ, dapat dipastikan mereka mahasiswi KU, "hai manis, sini main sama kaka", "kyaaaa imutnya bocah sma itu, mau jadi brondong kaka tidak" dan goda-godaan lainnya,

'cih mereka itu, apa mereka tak dapat melihat aku ini wanita' batin naruto ketika mendengar teriakan mereka, masa hanya karena aku lebih memilih memakai celana dibanding rok, dan rambutku ini pendek kaya potongan laki-laki, mereka jadi tak dapat membedakan pria dan wanita, aku begini kan supaya praktis dan tak gerah, menyebalkan, kesal naruto menggebungkan pipinya sambil tetap berlari, melihat itu makin menjadi-jadilah teriakan wanita wanita haus belaian brondong itu.

Naruto terus berlari hingga sampai didalam kelas, karena saking menggebu-gebunya berlari karena takut terlambat Naruto tidak melihat kiba yang sedang berdiri manis didepan kelas sehingga terjadilah tabrakan cantik dengan kiba sebagai korban, tiba-tiba suasana kelas hening melihat tabrakan mereka yang menciptakan posisi sensual dengan naruto diatas kiba, dan tangan kiba mendarat mulus didada naruto, naruto dan kiba saling menatap,

...

...

...

Naruto baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah saat ia merasakan kiba meremas lembut dadanya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Sialan kau kiba" teriak naruto yang langsung berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan menutupi dadanya

"ah kau berlebihan, aku mau bertanya padamu naruto" ucap kiba sambil memasang wajah seakan akan sedang berpikir

"apaa" teriak naruto "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Lanjutnya kemudian

"apa benar kau wanita?" tanya kiba

"maksudmu?" dengan sengit naruto kembali bertanya

"dadamu kecil sekali, bahkan sepertinya kau tak memiliki dada" Ujar kiba sambil menyengir lebar, namun tak sampai beberapa detik senyuman itu lenyap karena naruto menonjok wajah kiba... Poor kibaSeisi kelas hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua orang yang mengaku bersahabat sejak kecil itu.

-skip-

Hari - hari berjalan seperti biasa, Naruto telat hari ini, dan sialnya ia dihukum, menyebalkan, karena lagi-lagi ia harus bergadang mendengar cerita karin tentang gebetan barunya zabusa, apa yang dilihat karin dari pria bercelana garis-garis itu, pertanyaan mudah...Uang

Naruto sedang asik memandang langit sampai seorang pria mendatanginya, "permisi, kau yang bernama naruto?" tanya pria itu pada naruto, naruto hanya terdiam mengingat-ingat apa ia mengenal pria dihadapannya itu, 'cakepnya...!' batin naruto, bagaimana tidak pria dihadapannya ini adalah pria tampan, bukan sangat tampan, tinggi, bertibuh atletis, berkulit putih bak porselen, er mungkin hanya gaya rambutnya yang aneh mirip pantat bebek, tapi justru itu yang bikin tambah keren, hidungnya mancung, luar biasa itulah kesimpulan naruto terhadap pria dihadapannya ini, saking terpesonanya bukannya menjawab pria itu, ia malah menatapnya lekat #airliurmunaruto-abaikan.

"ehm" pria itu berdehem menyadarkan naruto dari keterpesonaannya,

"kau naruto kan?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi,

"i-iya, aku naru" Jawab naruto terbata, mendengar jawaban naruto pria itu menyeringai sinis dan secara tiba-tiba ia memukul wajah Naruto... Ya Ia MEMUKUL wajah naruto,

"hei anak kecil, jangan dekati kekasihku, jauhi kekasihku" Mendengarnya naruto hanya bisa kaget, siapa yang pria tampan ini maksud

"Maksudmu apa, aku tak mengenalmu, apalagi kekasihmu" tanya naruto,

"Namaku sasuke, dan kekasihku Hinata, jangan kau dekati dia lagi" ucap sasuke, baru saja sasuke ingin melayangkan pukulannya kewajah naruto, dari kejauhan hinata tiba,

"sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan" tanya hinata sambil mengusap wajah naruto yang terlihat memerah,

"karena cowo ini kau memutuskanku kan?" tanya sasuke berang sambil menunjuk kearah naruto

"bu-bukan, aku memang sudah tak menyukaimu lagi, aku menyukai naruto , tapi bukan karena dia aku memutuskan hubungan kita" ujar hinata

"naruto adalah pria yang baik, lebih baik darimu" teriak hinata, sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal, dengan kemarahan menumpuk didada ia meninggalkan naruto dan hinata.

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru terjadi, jadi semakin bingung saat hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maaf naruto-kun" Ujar hinata sambil terus memeluknya.

"aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun" ujar hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya, mendapati naruto tetap terdiam hinatanpun memberanikan diri menciumnya

"CUP"

naruto terdiam, sementara hinata berlari menahan malu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"itu tadi...apa" ucap naruto lirih pada dirinya sambil memegang bibirnya, masih terasa dengan jelas bibir hinata disana

"itu ciuman... Itu ciuman pertamaku...kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriak naruto saat menyadari ia baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, dan yang membuatnya semakin histeris, yang menciumnya adalah WANITA...

"tidaaaaaakkk"

* * *

TBC

Review yaaaaa minnaaa


End file.
